The Porch: One Shot
by Travis Waltz
Summary: Bolt and Mittens shares both words and thoughts on a porch at the end of a tired day.


Well hello there guys! Here is the first one shot (these are the ones I will just do at random for fun if it wasn't random it wouldn't as fun so sorry about that, though my other two stories will help to hold y'all off) these will come out weekly (maybe) but on just any day I can. Also don't forget to PM me with suggestions for plot ideas, character pairing ect (in universes I have listed on my profile or other in stories please) and I just might use one of them (and include your penname or at least thank you!)

Bolt sat there, at the end of a lazy (and rather hot) day, on the porch of his master's home. Penny the girl who has loved him ever since he could ever remember and he had loved her just as long! He till did even though he now realized he wasn't a "super dog" but rather a normal dog and he was okay with that. He was okay with that because he had come to terms with what he was. He did because he was able to save Penny without being a "super dog" and he was okay with it because he was able to live with her and her two best friends in the entire world, Mittens and Rhino.

The cat and hamster had been with him throughout his journey to get back to Penny after an accident had happened. So he sat there thinking about their adventures and chuckled at the thought about one of his best friends, Mittens, and how before he knew any better he thought she was an evil abomination like all cats and worked for the Green-eyed man.

But all of that didn't matter now because he knew who she was, she was a witty sarcastic cat with a very loving and kind heart. And he loved her just like he loved Rhino… but maybe a bit more so? 'I love them both, Rhino is like a brother to me but Mittens can't just be a sister to me can she?' he thought to himself.

"Hey Bolt, what are you doing?" he heard the familiar voice of a cat he had just been thinking about. He untucked his paws and blinked to see where she was. "Up here," she said to him with a small cat like smirk. The black cat with white paws was sitting on the guard rail and looking at him with her tail slowly moving as if swaying in an imaginary breeze.

"Oh hey there Mittens, I was just thinking that is all," he said to her and watched her tail move.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked him. And his eyes were brought back to hers.

"Just our adventures, across the US to find Penny," he said with cloudy eyes and a smile as the thoughts of them were brought back to his mind. Mittens did seem to notice this and smiled at the cute dog friend of hers.

"We had some fun back then didn't we," she said to him and he snapped out of his trance, and looked at her with both a smile and at the same time a bit confused.

"But we still have fun now don't we?" he said thinking it over himself as well. And Mittens licked her paws in thought as well.

"I guess but it just isn't the same," Mittens said to him and he couldn't help but nod in agreement but at the same time he knew something else.

"We may not have as much fun as before but we have a better home, food and love. We are safe and can relax from a hard world (that you know very well) and most importantly we have each other and I know for a fact I wouldn't trade anything for that. Not even to have real super powers," he said to her finishing his mini monologue. And he saw her smile which in turn made him do the same. He had always loved Mitten's smile and that hadn't stopped or changed a bit.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked him with almost a teary sound in her voice. Had he made her cry?

"Yes Mittens Yes I do, and I always will you silly cat of mine. You are one of the best friends I could of ever asked for or ever wanted so I can say with a clear heart and mine that you mean a lot to me," he said this without looking at her but instead at the sun set that was already in motion. And he could her sobbing coming from the guard rail.

"M…Mittens are you crying?" he asked her with concern in his voice as he worried for his feline friend. She looked away from him and jumped down from the guard rail and headed inside only to be tackled by the same white dog that pulled her into his snowy white fur and hugged her. "Mittens it's okay to cry," he said to her and didn't let her go.

"Thank you Bolt for always being so kind to me," she said muffled by tears and well his fur. He smiled at her reasoning for tears and just couldn't help but find her a bit cute for it.

"You're welcome Mittens, and I want you to know that no matter what I will always care about you and Rhino included," he said and laughed as he saw the little orange and white hamster role around in his ball past them but not notice them outside. She looked up at him with cute but red eyes that were confused and saw him smiling and heard Rhino rolling around.

"You may not have powers, but you're still a super dog to me," she said playfully with a smile and he smiled back at her. He released her and looked her right in the eyes.

"Thank you, now how about we go inside," he said and she nodded at the idea. And so they both went inside the house. To find everyone watching TV and beckoning them to join them and they did. They sat next to each other and enjoyed the movie with their family and friends both cat and dog were very happy and it was a positive finish to a once thought to be boring and pointless day. After she half begged and half requested, Mittens got too snuggled up with Bolt at the foot of Penny's bed and they both went to sleep.

The sun set with a soft red and orange glowing on the porch.

And that is it on the first one shot. I was hoping to release it on a week day but I just wrote it on a whim but just don't expect on ever Saturday that is Danny Day. Well I hope you enjoyed reading and again if you want to suggest anything (like mentioned above) just tell me in a PM or in a review for this story or any story that mention's it, rate and review and no flames please. Have a great one and keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


End file.
